bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Penguin40/Bloons vs Monkeys Chapter 4
Hello everyone! This is the.. fourth chapter of Bloons vs Monkeys! Watch out for any appearance of Crystalline (you guess what power he gets in this chapter before starting)! Chapter 4: Crystalline's True Assault Power After six months.... Robo-laser: Finally that horrifying bloons are popped! Ah, where's Crystalline? I don't see him nowadays. Dartstorm: Well, he's hunting for bloons here and there. He said he'd come on this mountain again, in case any bloon comes here. He will also go in the Frozen Cave. Overtrap: I hope he does'nt take my precious diamond of power! I've stored it in the Frozen Cave. I hope all of you remember. You might not have seen it, Storm Assasin, but I perfectly remember you saw it, Terrifying Bomber BADS. Bombling: Of course yes! Wait, there's light all over here now. What could have caused it? Even the crystal does not seem to give such light. Storm Assasin: Odd thing. Wait, has Crystalline got it? It's very likely for it to happen. Robo-laser: It's very likely. Anyway, let's hunt for him. Then all of them got up and went to the Frozen Cave. It was closed, and now there was no light! But then, they opened the door, and straight came the light, out of the cave! Then they saw somebody, it was Crystalline! He was walking further and further, but then all of them shouted 'Stop, Crystalline! Come here!'. Crystalline immediately came to them. They all started to walk further. Crystalline: What's that? I've never seen anything like that before. Overtrap: Wait, it seems like my loved diamond..... Then they all ran to the crystal. Then Crystalline felt something weird... it was full of power! Then, something came to him. The crystal was somehow coming to Crystalline, and soon it was in his hand! Well, Storm Assasin was carrying it for Crystalline! He waved it up and down, then a wave of strange power came onto the others too! Crystalline: Oh wow.... seems like even my name is based on this crystal. What about hunting for bloons, or try destroying the Bloon Headquarters? Overtrap: OK. Anyway, one fun fact: I created the crystal that's in your hand! It was made as a diamond, but the extreme cold made the diamond freeze and somehow become a crystal. When I used it on bloons for the first time, it instantly popped all of them! Crystalline: Oh wow... seems like it'll really damage bloons! I hope I don't damage Storm Assasin though, if he gets with bloons.... Then they all went outside the cave to the outside of Bloon Headquarters. Then Crystalline jumped up and went straight to the building. He reached the door, but in that time, Chaos Bloon opened the door. Then all of them had a battle..... Robo-laser: WHAT! Chaos Bloon is alive? Or it's the true Chaos Bloon? Or a reincarnation of Chaos Bloon? Crystalline then used his same power as he used before, and crushed through Chaos Bloon. Now, Chaos Bloon's pieces were on the ground! All of the others watched this, very amazed at Crystalline's true power. Then Bombling sent out his missles to the building. Unfortunately, the Bloon HQ was not harmed. Then Crystalline used his same power he used two times before, and managed to crush Bloon HQ into pieces. Then they saw something.. something.... a mysterious bloon which had to be popped.... They all got close, and found out it was a Blue Bloon! Crystalline waved his crystal up and down, crushing the Blue Bloon into nothing. Then two bloons and five gems were waiting for the monkeys. Will the monkeys succeed or the bloons will succeed? To be continued...... Profiles Unlocked and Updated Crystalline (Update): He turns out to be a very strong monkey, and he even gets the legendary Crystal that Overtrap made. Overtrap (Update): Turns out he created the Crystal, as a diamond that froze and became a crystal. Blue Bloon: A very weak bloon. It has a Red Bloon, and only takes two hits to be completely popped. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics